The present invention relates to automotive windows and more particularly, to glass run channel molding for sealing a movable window pane in the window of a door of an automobile.
A common feature of automobile doors is a glass windowpane which can be raised and lowered. Conventionally, the windowpane follows a generally vertically extending glass run channel defined by a channel shaped molding within the door frame and the top edge of the pane engages a generally horizontally extending leg of the glass run channel. The glass run channel is normally lined with flocking or other low friction material which allows the glass pane to slide therein. The glass run channel also protects the pane from damage due to vibration and seals the edges of the pane.
In the most common types of movable automotive windows, the edges of the windowpane are centered in the side and top glass run channel legs with the plane of the outer surface of the pane noticeably offset from the plane of the outer skin surface of the automobile body. However, this arrangement detracts from the overall appearance of the automotive vehicle and disrupts the laminar flow of air around the vehicle body, resulting in unnecessary aerodynamic drag and unpleasant noise. Recently, there has been increasing interest in the automotive industry for vehicles with window panes having outer surfaces which are coplanar or almost coplanar with adjacent vehicle body surfaces. This arrangement is generally referred to as "flush" glass or "semi-flush" glass and is desirable for enhancing vehicle appearance and laminar airflow thereby reducing aerodynamic drag and wind noise.
Several patents disclose the feature of providing a window which is flush or nearly flush with adjacent vehicle body surfaces. Examples of such patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,756, Oct. 18, 1983 to Audenina, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,676, Jan. 7, 1986 to Kruschwitz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,785, June 26, 1984 to Wahr, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,111, July 3, 1984 to Koike.
Although flush and semi-flush glass run channel moldings are known, there remains a need for improved glass run channel moldings. Glass run channel moldings must securely retain the window pane while allowing the pane to slide easily in the channel during its raising and lowering. Glass run channels must also seal the interior of the car against noise and weather and minimize window vibration. Glass run channel moldings are also desirably inexpensive to manufacture and easily installed during manufacture of the vehicle. Accordingly, the present invention relates to an improved glass run channel directed to meet the above requirements.
The new and improved glass run channel molding of the present invention includes a support structure having, in cross-section, a "U"-shaped portion and an "L"-shaped portion. The "U"-shaped and "L"-shaped portions combine to define two channels with open ends facing in opposite directions. The "U"-shaped portion defines a channel adapted to secure the glass run channel to a flange on an automobile. A resilient member on the "U"-shaped portion enhances the securing of the glass run channel to the flange. The "L"-shaped portion, in combination with one leg of the "U"-shaped portion defines a channel adapted to slidingly receive a window edge portion. A hollow tubular sealing member with at least one projecting member in the glass run channel is adapted to bias a glass edge portion into sealing engagement against the outer leg of the glass run channel.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.